


Rhys's R&R

by LeafyIsntHere



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Biotic Limb, Forgive Me, Ghost Sex, Had to check if I spelled that right oh geez, Hyperion, I don't remember this being straight up porn when I wrote it, M/M, Masterbation, Thirsty Rhys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafyIsntHere/pseuds/LeafyIsntHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their stolen caravan the crew are heading to retrieve Gortys's Upgrade. Rhys has been stuck on Pandora for too long now without so much as a second to himself (which is no exaggeration with Handsome Jack hanging about), and it's taking its toll on him. Fiona isn't gonna risk a sleepy Hyperion driver hindering them and takes the wheel.</p>
<p>A perfect opportunity for Rhys to get the rest and recreation he so desperately needs. One small problem though; there's still a man by the name of Jack who haunts his every waking moment...<br/>...<br/>AS IF The.    Handsome.    Jack. is gonna be treated like a problem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhys's R&R

**Author's Note:**

> Hey  
> Wrote this a year ago (I CANT BELIEVE MYSELF OMLLL) but have nothing else to post and have abandoned this account btw so E N J O Y

"I'll take the wheel. Get some rest Rhys", Fiona ordered, practically pushing me off the seat.

As much as I disliked her attitude, I was in dire need of some R&R. I nodded and walked in a daze toward the back of the stolen caravan.

We'd been on the road for what seemed like weeks in search for Gortys's unknown upgrade.

I quickened my pace as I passed Athena. It was only yesterday that Handsome Jack, who should already be dead, warned me not to trust her nor tell her of my little chats with him. Since no one else can see him, I already must look insanely suspicious. Even Vaughn thinks I'm loosing it.

Instead of the couch to sleep, I headed for the bathroom. 

"Hey dumpy, you'll keep watch, right. Right?" I pathetically questioned. I was answered by a distorted, metallic ring that made me cringe.

"Voice module must be busted. I'll juuust take that as a yes"

I locked the door and sighed. Yeah, I know what your thinking, but I haven't had the opportunity until now and this... It's... Such is unhealthy! Yeah, I'm just doing this for my wellbeing.

I slipped off my pants and slid my hands downstairs. It wasn't long until my member hardened and stood erect under my Hyperion boxers.

Despite my lookout and having locked the door I was still wary of the voices outside and no matter how much I rubbed I couldn't quite get there.

"Having troubles kidd- Rhys. Damn it's hard to get used to that."  
I held back a squeal of terror as Handsome Jack sat on the toilet's back behind me. His eyes drifted around the small enclosure.

"Wh- what the hell are you going here!??" I half-questioned half-yelled, soon remembering those outside.

"Like I said, we're buddies now, literally inseparable! And whether you like it or not I'm always here and always watching"  
"Always?" I gasped and a shade of deep crimson masked my face. I was already pulling my pants back up.

"Ah! No you don't! You might not be as good looking as abs outside, but do you really think I'll just let you off so easily? I mean, hooonestlyy." He snickered.

I could already feel the control in my biotic arm fading, being possessed. It crawled toward my boxers on its own accord and swiftly yanked them down. I tried to struggle back but it was useless; my cosmetic arm was much stronger than my normal arm.

"Wait wait wait wait! Please Handsome Jack y- you don't want to do this. Stop!!" I reasoned.

"Shhhh. The others will hear you, you don't want that, right?" He cooed. I shrunk back, not realising the Hyperion styled limb (that was no longer my own) was poised to wrap around my member.

I yelped as the cold, hard metal closed in and clamped down. 

 

He started pumping slowly. Despite being my arm, it really felt like I wasn't masturbating, and technically I wasn't. Technically I was getting a hand-job from my former boss and hero and current personal ghost. Oh, great...

It wasn't until I was lubricated by my own pre-cum that he sped up. I started moaning at the touch of my cool robotic hand griping my length. It was now moving to a rhythm of sorts. Damn, Handsome Jack's good~

"You bet I am, k- Rhys" he slurred. I blushed even more from embarrassment, then I looked over to him. He had one arm around my waist and the other moving up and down in the air for my synthetic arm to mimic.

Handsome Jack started chuckling, and I stared at him questioningly. I followed his eyes to find that at one point I had slipped my real arm up my shirt and was tweaking with my nipples!  
I didn't care though, because I was reaching my climax; my loud moans and pants bouncing around the claustrophobic room.

When Jack started thumbing my tip I couldn't hold back. Waves of pleasure exploded as white liquid squirted and splattered across the room. I gasped for air.  
"Now that's what I call pent up kiddo."

"It's... Not... Kid.. do..." I struggled between slowing breaths.

"C'mon now, I think I earned the right for pet names. Riiight?" He cockily stated.

"Asshole."

"Whatever you say kiddo. Now, I'm gonna go to sleep. While I'm at it you better work on some some sweeter names." He declared before disappearing.

I stared at my soiled arm, testing my sudden control over it.  
*knock knock knock* "Oi, you ok in there?"  
Sasha!

"Aaaaah... U-umm... Just a minute!!"  
I cleaned up the mess with toilet paper, threw it in the toilet and was too flustered to glare at Dumpy on my way out.

"What the- ugh Hyperion geek..." *click*

"Hey guys, we're almost there!"

\---


End file.
